


So won't you take me home?

by wearetheluckyones



Series: Movie and Television Show AUs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Sorta it was accidental), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Facials, Frotting, M/M, Mentions of Violence and Death, Rimming, Top Liam, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis had seen Briana, his mum and little Doris die that first day, bitten by Walkers on their way to the car to get out of town, and he hasn't heard from one of the other boys, or the rest of family since the phones had cut out. He doesn't even know if they're alive. Fizz, Lottie, Dan, his dad, Georgia, Harry, Niall, Zayn, Caroline, Lou, Lux, Paddy, he'll never see them again.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So won't you take me home?

**Author's Note:**

> I bought meself all the seasons of The Walking Dead that they had at Sanity and binge watched _the entire fucking thing_. I was very happy with myself, and this story is what happened. Title from Take Me Home by Bebe Rexha and Cash Cash which is this fanfiction's anthem (in a weird sort of, less lyrical, more instrumental way, but also lyrical?), so go listen to it!

It's been just Louis, Liam, Ernest, Freddie and the twins for months now, and Louis has no fucking clue how he's dealing with it as well as he is.

They're somewhere in North Yorkshire, he can't quite remember where, crashing in the main bedroom of a farm house.

He hasn't seen any live people in almost a week, he doesn't even know if there are any others left, whether or not they're the last people on earth.

Louis had seen Briana, his mum and little Doris die that first day, bitten by Walkers on their way to the car to get out of town, and he hasn't heard from one of the other boys, or the rest of family since the phones had cut out. He doesn't even know if they're alive. Fizz, Lottie, Dan, his dad, Harry, Niall, Zayn, Caroline, Lou, Lux, Paddy, he'll never see them again.

With a sigh, Louis curls around the twins tiny bodies and pulls the blanket up to his neck. Freddie's in a cot they found in another room by the bed on Louis's side, and Liam has Ernest between him and Phoebe. Louis can't sleep, he hasn't been able to, properly, since it started. Between a three month old waking up every two hours to be fed, and the nightmares that plague him when he does get time to sleep, he's been feeling particularly dead on his feet, which is no good when he needs to protect his family from the walking dead.

There's a fire burning in the hearth at the head of the room, and it spreads warmth throughout the entire space, casting shadows on the walls. There's an old jerry can sitting beside it, filled with water, that Louis uses to heat up Freddie's and Ernest's formulas. There's also a pile of canned food, spaghetti and baked beans, vegetables, fruit salad and the like, enough to last them another week, or two at the most.

They don't have a lot, they left with the bare essentials in two suitcases and a duffle bag. Some clothes, shoes, shampoo, conditioner and soap, deodorant, nappies, baby powder, formula, a few of the twins' Barbie dolls, blankets, and a wrap that Louis uses to hold Freddie against his chest when they had to move on foot. They're running low on Ernest's nappies, and Louis makes a mental note to find more.

Louis hears a noise downstairs and both he and Liam shoot up, leaving the Ernest and the twins still in the bed while he finds the baseball bat he'd picked up in a house in South Yorkshire and Liam finds the axe that had been in the barn of another farmhouse also in South Yorkshire. He stands, waiting, at the bedroom door as the noises get closer and closer, like someone, or something, is walking up the stairs.

Louis thinks it might be two zombies, but he's not sure, there's a lot of noise and more footsteps.

There's moaning, as they get closer to the door, and Louis steadies himself. He _knows_ it's zombies now.

The doorknob twists left then right. The doors locked, and there's a heavy book case lying on its side across it, but Louis doesn't want to take any chances. They saw a zombie break open a door with a heavy padlock and a fridge in front of it.

He turns back to look at his siblings and his son, and prays they all stay asleep, he really doesn't need him to let the zombies know they're in here.

They do, and eventually, the zombies go away, back down the stairs and out of the house.

Louis sighs heavily and drops the bat, climbing back into the bed as Liam watches the zombies from the window. Louis leans up on his elbow and watches him.

"Come back to bed Liam, there's no use worrying, we need you awake and alert."

Liam looks back at Louis, lips pursed. "I think we should move again, we've been here a week, had too many close calls."

Louis nods and gets up off the bed again, walking towards Liam and sliding up next to him, looking out the part of curtains. It's dark out, but the moonlight casts enough of a glow that they can see the zombies walking away. "Where do we go?"

"Not too far, maybe a couple of hours on the road." Liam says, giving Louis a sidearmed hug, kissing his forehead. "C'mon, let's get back to bed."

-*-*-

The next day they pack everything up, eat a breakfast of canned spaghetti and baked beans, and formula for Ernest and Freddie. They find a truck in the shed, a big hulking thing with five seats and a tray in the back. They put the bags in the tray, as well as other things from the house they think they'll need, blankets and pillows and more non-perishable food and a first aid kit. They find weapons in the barn, another axe and three hunting rifles and ammo, and chuck it in with the stuff in the tray, covering it with it's black tarp cover and tying it down.

Louis decides to drive, and helps wrap Freddie against Liam's chest, because they don't have car seats. They get Ernest in between the twins and strap them all up before hopping into the front themselves, starting the car.

They head south down the highway, passing desolated petrol stations and roadside pubs, and rotting corpses with their insides on their outsides. They drive for hours, almost three, only stoping when someone needs to go to the toilet, and one time to ransack a Tesco for clothes, toiletries and food (and a packet of cigarettes from Louis, though he doesn't tell Liam). They don't run into much trouble, just a couple of Walkers that come after them as they're getting in the truck, too far away to catch them.

They find themselves heading down the driveway of a two-story, pale blue farmhouse, already zombie-proofed with a barb wire fence around the house, a small pond, and one of the paddocks, separated into four, where animals are grazing happily, like the world hasn't come to an end.

The gates are wide open, and Louis takes that as a bad sign, driving in carefully and parking, taking a gun from the tray and shutting the gate. He looks into the car through the driver's seat at Liam. "Honk the horn and chuck me the axe. Then lock the doors."

"Louis..."

"Do it, I got it, promise."

Liam nods, handing over the axe by his feet, looking back at the twins and telling them to lock the doors, which they do. Louis tucks the axe into a belt strap on his jeans and shuts the driver door, nodding at Liam. Liam locks all the doors and honks the car horn.

It's silent for a minute, and Louis nods at Liam to do it again. Finally the door creaks open, and three zombies come stumbling out; mum, dad and son.

Louis shoots at the first one, the older man, and he goes down with a shot to the head and a shot to the chest, then he turns to the woman and gets her once in the head. There's no ammo left in the gun for the younger man, so Louis drops it and pulls the axe from his jeans, running for the zombie and aiming for it's head. He gets it in the neck instead, and it keeps going, so Louis hits again, this time just above its ear. Two more swings and the zombie's down and Louis turns back to put one finger up to tell Liam to honk one more time, which he does. Louis waits three or four more minutes, but nothing comes, no sounds, no nothing, so Louis gives Liam the thumbs up.

He goes to the back left door of the car and helps Phoebe out, then Ernest as Liam helps Daisy. They all grab bags from the truck and head towards the front door.

"Let's get rid of those soon, maybe check the rest of the house, clean it up."

Liam nods, and together they get into the house. It doesn't even smell too bad, it's clean and there's no rotting food anywhere. The only place with blood in it is the lounge room, and Louis locks that up, making sure that none of the kids can get in. They take the bags upstairs and find the biggest room, a double right at the top with two queen beds and a cot in the corner. Louis suspects that it was for grandchildren before this all happened.

He smiles at Liam and Liam smiles right back. The girls jump on the beds, giggling, and Ernest waddles behind them, calling their names until they help him up.

"Guess the girls like it." Louis tells Liam. "C'mon, let's go find out if this place has chickens. Maybe we can cook one."

Liam winces and Louis laughs.

-*-*-

The gas seems to work on the stove top, so Louis makes soup from vegetables in the garden; potatoes, carrots, peas and corn, and the his siblings love it. They haven't had proper food in weeks, all canned and frozen.

He sets them to bed at nine or so after a warm bath (thank god for gas), and feeds Freddie a bottle of warm milk on the couch in the sitting room while Liam cleans the blood and gore off the porch.

"It's quite nice here, isn't it, little lad? Reckon we could stay for a while."

Liam comes in after a while as Louis's singing a soft rendition of Perfect as he's sleeping, and sits beside him, resting his head on Louis's shoulder. 

"Blood's all off the porch. Looks like a bought one."

Louis chuckles, reaching over to running his fingers through Liam's hair.

"God, I want chocolate so bad, it's been _ages_."

Louis laughs. "You know, I reckon we could make a chocolate cake if we find a box in the kitchen or something.

Liam grins. "Wicked. Ernest and the girls'll love it, too."

Louis nods. "You know what I miss? Sex."

Liam laughs, bright and loud, and Louis worries Freddie will wake up, but he doesn't, just snuffles in his sleep. "Ditto."

"I mean, a wank is great in theory, but we've got two preteens and a toddler running around, not much time for that." Louis sighs, resting his head on Liam's. "Maybe tomorrow some pretty thing will walk all not-zombified, don't care whether it's a bird or a lad at this point."

Liam laughs, shaking his head. "Slag."

"No," Louis says, holding a finger up. "Just opportunistic."

Liam grins up at Louis. "Give Freddie here, I'll put him upstairs."

Louis watches Liam takes Freddie upstairs and stretches out on the couch, putting a hand over his eyes and sighing.

When Liam comes back, he pounces on Louis, laughing. "Boo!"

Louis groans. "I don't make it a habit of befriending four year olds, go away."

Liam laughs, tickling Louis until he gasps out laughs and they both fall on the ground, with Louis on top this time, holding Liam's arms above his head so he won't tickle Louis.

"Go away you terrible, terrible human being, you." Louis tells him, trying to get up, only to be pulled down again, and put on his back while he tickles Louis. "Hey, hey, not fair!"

Liam laughs and gets Louis's hands by his side, squeezing him between his calves so he can still tickle Louis's sides, but Louis can't move. "Do you surrender?"

"Never!" Louis cries, bucking up, harder and harder, trying to wriggle out of Liam's grasp until Liam moans and he falls back down in shock.

"Shit, shit, I mean, you kept moving, and you know, the whole no sex thing..." Liam starts trying to climb up, hiding his erection from Louis.

Louis doesn't know what he's thinking, but he stops Liam, wrapping his arms and legs around the younger man, pulling him back down and grinding into his groin. He's hard, too, he has been for a while, but he doesn't want to tell Liam that.

"God, Lou." Liam groans, grinding with Louis, face in Louis's neck.

Louis tucks his fingers into the backs of Liam's jeans and squeezes, grinding up harder until Liam moans again. "Liam, fuck, c'mon."

Liam presses wet, open mouthed kisses to Louis's skin as they start a rhythm, frogging against each other for maybe five minutes before they both come, moaning into the otherwise quite room.

-*-*-

It's awkward the next morning, especially so since Louis feels those last tendrils of satisfaction until well into the afternoon. 

They do end up finding a packet of chocolate cake mix, and Liam and the girls get right into it, collecting eggs from the chickens outside and milk from the cows, finding an only slightly melted stick of butter. Ernest and Louis stay out of the chaos, sitting in the lounge room to read a book about numbers Louis found on a bookshelf in the sitting room. Freddie's upstairs in bed still because he refused to stay awake after a bottle of milk.

"What's that number?"

Ernest thinks for a moment, thumb in his mouth, staring down at the number three in the book. "Tree!" He holds up five fingers and Louis chuckles, giving him a kiss on the forehead and tucking down two fingers.

"Three."

"Tree."

Louis laughs again, ears prickling when he hears barking in the distance.

"Louis, did you hear that?" Liam asks from the kitchen, peaking out the doorway.

"Yeah." Louis helps Ernest off his lap and finds one of the guns in the top shelf of the bookcase, where little fingers can't reach it, checking it's got bullets in it, which it does.

He heads out the door as the others watch him, searching for the barking.

He follows it around to the back of the garden, to a small shed about the size of the bathroom in the house, pulling open the door.

He's suddenly flattened by a very cute, young, excitable King Charles Caviler, that Louis suspects is crossed with a poodle, too fluffy no to be. The dog licks his face and Louis laughs, giving it scratches behind the ears.

"How long have you two been in there, them?" He asks, turning the Dalmatian's collar so he can read the tag: _Beatrix_. Like the author. "You've got a pretty little face, don't you? C'mon, let's take you inside and get you into a bath, huh? You're a bit dirty, and probably hungry."

Louis looks into the shed and his eyes widen, it's filled with food, all non-perishable, like the owners had ransacked and entire shopping centre.

"Jesus."

The dog had gotten into some of the bags of things, crisps and such, and Louis suspects that's why he's not dead or skinny as fuck.

He takes Beatrix back to the house, letting himself inside, all the little ones waiting as Beatrix barks happily.

"Look, puppy!" Ernest says, pointing. "Look, look!"

"Aw, she's so cute!"

They all come up to pat the dog, but Louis stops them. "She needs a bath first, then you can play. Get uncle Liam for me, hey?"

The girls go off running for the kitchen, and Ernest waddles behind them. Liam finds him a moment later, as he's heading to the stairs.

"There's a shed full of food out the back." Louis tells him. "Pasta and canned soup, canned vegetables, everything. It's a lot, Liam, like a few years worth, maybe even up to a decade."

"Are you serious?"

Louis nods. "This one got into some of it, but not too much. There's crisps, too."

Liam grins. "Good ones?"

"Doritos and stuff."

Liam kisses Louis's forehead and goes bolting for the front door. Louis chuckles and heads up the stairs to give Beatrix a bath.

Beatrix takes the bath quite well, splashing Louis playfully, barking while Louis cleans her of filth. He dries her down, gives her a kiss on the nose and takes her back downstairs, into the sitting room where everyone is. He can smell the cake in the oven and it makes his mouth water.

"Puppy, puppy!"

Louis puts down Beatrix and watches her go hurtling towards the kids, ready for scratches and cuddles, licking their hands.

Liam has Freddie, feeding him a bottle, and Louis gives him a grateful smile, falling onto the couch next to him.

"I cleaned the shed of opened packets and stuff, Louis, there's heaps more than you thought. I mean, it won't last us till the end of time, but it certainly will last us a while. Last us until... Well, until something changes, whatever that may be."

Louis nods.

-*-*-

That night, after all the kids had gone to bed and Beatrix was asleep over the twins' legs, Louis corners Liam in the kitchen, a little drunk off the whiskey he'd found in the study upstairs. Liam's cleaning the dishes, and Louis boxes him in, pressing his face into the crook of Liam's neck.

"Hi."

Liam shudders, dropping the plate he had in his hands back into the soapy water with a splash. "Hey. You smell like whiskey."

Louis grins and waves the bottle in front of Liam's face. "Come have a drink with me."

"Can't. Can't protect the kids drunk, can I?"

Louis chuckles. "We're all chained up tight in 'ere. No way a zombie's gettin' in."

Liam hums and goes back to the dishes as Louis pulls back and takes another swig of whiskey, wincing at the burn. "You know, pretty boy, we had sex last night, and you, sir, are pretending it didn't happen. That makes me feel very sand - sad."

Liam sighs and turns around. "Firstly, I'd thought I was straight my entire life, secondly, we have four children to worry about, and thirdly, Louis, it's the apocalypse, devoid of many human beings, how do I know you're not just fucking me for entertainment, or to get yourself off?"

Louis frowns. "Cause I wouldn't do that to you. You're Leemo, my Leemo, partners in crime and all that jazz. Knowing me, we probably would have fucked eventually, apocalypse or no. It would have meant something to me, it did. I mean, the getting off part is good, but still." Louis puts the bottle down on the counter by Liam's hip and shuffles in closer, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck, staring up at him.

"Louis, you're drunk."

Louis grins. "You could be, too, y'know."

Liam bites his lip and stares down at Louis, then at the bottle of whiskey, then at the door, sighing. "Go on then."

Louis grins and hands the bottle to Liam, clapping when he takes a huge gulp, wincing.

"God, Leemo, you know what I _miss_? Pot."

Liam chuckles and takes another swig of whiskey. "Me, too."

They drink like that for a while, in the kitchen, pressed together tight before Liam takes the bottle away and lifts Louis onto the island counter top, angling his neck up to kiss Louis, getting in between his spread legs.

They kiss until they're both hard and Liam's digging his hand into Louis's groin, granting him friction that sends shocks of sensation all through his body. 

"God, Liam, please."

Liam gets him off like that, rubbing him through his jeans and briefs till he comes, head tilted up to the ceiling, whining.

Louis watches as Liam unzips his own jeans and reaches in, tugging himself off until he comes, too.

"C'mon, let's get cleaned up."

-*-*-

The weeks go by in a daze, so normal Louis can almost pretend the world hasn't come to an end.

They spend their days inside, reading and playing, and outside playing and taking care of the animals and the garden patch. It's full of fresh fruit and vegetables and herbs, and Louis even finds seeds for more in the shed. At night, after dinner and baths, and once the kids have gone to bed, Liam and Louis settle down for a few glasses of whiskey before getting off together on the couch. They don't take their clothes off.

It's quaint and relaxing in a way that Louis, nor Liam have felt before, and they both love it.

Almost two months after finding the farmhouse, though, everything changes when the twins come running down the stairs, yelling Louis's name.

"Louis, Louis! Daisy's bleeding!" Phoebe says, pointing towards her sister, eyes wide.

Louis had been making dinner, a whole roast with vegetables and everything, since Louis had finally figured how to catch, kill and de-feather a chicken. He wipes his hands and kneels down in front of the girls, looking for wounds. "Where?"

Phoebe looks a little embarrassed as she says, "In, uhm... In there." She points down towards her legs and Louis swears. Fuck, he'd never thought he'd have to deal with _this_.

"Liam!"

"Yep?" Liam replies, coming into the kitchen with Freddie in his arms, feeding him a bottle. 

Louis stands up and heads over towards him, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Phoebe has her period."

Liam swears too. "We need to get pads for her, then, don't we? And, like... Tell her? I don't... I don't think I'd know how to explain it."

Louis smiles and pats Liam's shoulder. He looks a little pale. "It's alright, love, I grew up in a house full of girls, I can do that, but we definitely need pads."

"Lou, what's happening?" Phoebe whimpers, looking close to tears.

"Alright, sweetie, c'mon, we're gonna go upstairs, and you're gonna take a bath and I'll explain it." Louis says, smiling at her. He turns back to look at Liam. "Would you... Do you think you could go into town alone for pads, or do you want to wait until we can all go?"

Liam bites his lip. "I don't think it's a good idea separating. Maybe... Maybe use toilet paper until then?"

Louis nods. "Yeah, that'll be okay for now."

Louis takes the twins and a box of washing detergent upstairs to the bathroom. He starts the bath and helps Pheobe get undressed and into the tub, taking her underwear and pants to the sink, filling it with water and detergent and letting it soak.

He and Daisy sit next to Phoebe as she's in the bath, warm bubbly water up to her shoulders, and he explains everything to them both as best he can.

They look a little shocked, eyes wide, but they takes it well, nodding along to every word he says.

Once Phoebe's a little more relaxed, Louis dries her and helps her dress, putting a wad of toilet paper in her underwear so she doesn't ruin her clean clothes.

She complains about the thing the entire way to the petrol station down the high way a few miles.

It's desolated, free from humans or zombies, and Louis quickly stuffs two bags full of every single bag of pads in the place that he remembers finding in his mum's bathroom when he was a kid. There's quite a few, somewhere close to fifty, but Louis doesn't care, he'll be stocking up for a while.

He also grasp more shampoo and conditioner, body wash, nappies (again enough to last them a while), baby powder and a few bags of lollies that look perfectly fine (most likely from all of the preservatives). He takes them back to the truck and only has to behead one zombie on the way.

Back at the farm house, Louis teaches Phoebe how to put the pads on as best he can, then feeds them all dinner, putting the kids to bed and climbing in next to Phoebe and Daisy, both pressed into his side.

Daisy follows Phoebe barely a week later and Louis follows the same process, cleaning her stained clothes and showing her how to put the pads on, climbing into bed with them that night with them both curled against his sides.

-*-*-

"Hey."

Louis climbs onto the couch, where Liam's napping, and curls around his back, kissing his neck. The kids are in bed, and Louis's been hard since he realised that he and Liam have time alone.

"Hi. You're hard." Liam mumbles into the pillow, grinding his arse against Louis's groin.

"Wanna suck you." Louis says, sucking a bruise into Liam's neck, grinding down.

"Yeah?"

Louis hums and climbs off Liam, standing up and pulling Liam up with him. He tugs down Liam's joggers and briefs and pushes him back onto the couch, this time sitting, and gets between his legs, face inches away from Liam's cock.

"Lou, Jesus Christ," Liam says when Louis finally gets his mouth around him, thrusting up until Louis chokes. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Louis chuckles, throaty and gruff. "S'alright, love, s'just been a bit."

Louis goes back down, fitting his mouth around the head of Liam's cock, teeth covered, sucking just lightly.

"Jesus, Louis, your _mouth_." Liam moans, curling his fingers in Louis's hair and tugging lightly until Louis moans and sucks down further, at least two inches in his mouth. "God."

Louis sucks with purpose, trying to bring Liam's orgasm out, hollowing his cheeks around Liam's cock. He presses his tongue against Liam's slit when he comes back up, tugging his foreskin down and digging his tongue in.

"God, _fuck_ , Louis." Liam moans, tugging harder at Louis's hair, pulling him off and up for a snog.

When Louis goes back down, the tip of Liam's cock is shiny with precome, and Louis licks it up before sucking down around the head. 

Liam comes so hard he jolts Louis up with the force of his writhing, and has him coughing while Liam's come splatters his chest and chin.

"Crap, sorry." Liam says when Louis stops coughing. "You alright?"

Louis grins. "How did you know I liked facials, Leemo?"

"What?"

Louis laughs and shakes his head. "Nothing, now, are you going to return the favour, Leemo?"

Liam looks a bit white at that and Louis chuckles, standing up and stripping, climbing into Liam's lap as he says, "I could stand a handjob."

Louis has to talk Liam through said handjob, but it's nice nonetheless, bringing Louis over the edge fast, back arching and face to the ceiling as he whimpers.

They clean up and climb the stairs to the bedroom, shifting Ernest onto the twins' bed, between them, and climbing into the bed closest to the window, curling around each other under the blankets.

"Do you think this will be the rest of our lives?" Liam says, face in Louis's hair.

"What, shagging every night with kids asleep upstairs?" Louis jokes, pinching Liam's nipple.

Liam shakes his head. "Running from undead, rotting corpses."

Louis sighs. "I don't know. Someone, somewhere has to have had a plan for this. There are so many zombie movies and so many new introductions to science that there's gotta be someone out there working to fix the world."

Liam curls closer around Louis. "What if there's not?"

Louis doesn't reply, he doesn't know what to say, but... really, he's thinking the same thing. What if they're not meant to survive this, get on, get jobs, live normal lives again.

And with those thoughts, Louis slips into a restless sleep.

-*-*-

Louis can't quite remember the date, but it's been getting colder and colder, so Louis suspects Christmas is on it's way. He wants to make a big roast again and find or make presents for the kids and for Liam. They also need winter clothes, so Louis plans a quick shop.

They go out in the morning, locking the house and the gate properly and hopping into the truck, taking off.

They have to stop for petrol, which they take from a van on the highway, close to a rather large town that Louis can't remember the name of, that has department and toy stores.

He makes Ernest and the girls only look at Liam while he picks out their presents, shoving them into black plastic bags that you can't see through. He probably gets enough for an entire army of children, but he reckons they deserve it. They've been so good the past months.

He also gets toys for Freddie, toys he can play with now, as a nine, ten month old, and later on, when he gets a little older.

The next stop is the department store, and they have an absolute field day in there, taking a bag each and filling it with everything they want, Louis and Liam helping the kids with sizing. Louis also sneaks in a couple of things for Liam for Christmas, and he thinks he sees Liam helping the kids do the same, though he doesn't see what they put in. He finds a few more things for Liam and put them in his bag, planning to show the kids so they can give it to him.

They put all the bags in the back of the truck before going back in.

Louis doesn't even notice the place is too quiet until it's too late, until they're being chased down by a group of zombies, maybe eight or nine, and barely have time to get in the car while Louis's shooting the closest ones down out the window, dropping one or two. They're at the doors and in front of the car, and the kids are crying as Liam reverses hard and turns the car around, speeding away.

They take the long route back to the house while Louis tries to calm everyone, climbing into the back seat, letting the twins' and Ernest cuddle against him and Freddie.

When they get back, Louis gets the boys into a bath and the twins into a shower, cleaning them and calming them more while Liam cooks dinner.

"You guys did so well today, I know you were scared." Louis tells them, washing Freddie's hair while he giggles, splashing at Louis and Ernest until Ernest splashes back to hard. "I bet Santa knew you did well, too, gonna bring you extra presents for Christmas."

"Is it Christmas soon, Lou?" Phoebe asks.

Louis nods. "It's getting closer, but I don't know how many days away so we'll say... in twenty days we'll have Christmas. See if this family's got a tree and everything, huh?"

The children seem very excited at the prospect and it makes Louis happy.

Once they're fed and put to bed in front of a warm fire Louis starts in the hearth, Louis helps Liam with the dishes.

"So, we'll have Christmas in twenty days, yeah? A roast chicken, presents, the tree if there's one in the house, that kind of thing."

Liam smiles and bumps his shoulder against Louis's. "Sounds good, the kids'll love it. I think we all need it for sure."

Louis grins as he puts the last plate away, curling around Liam's back. "Wanna ask you a question."

Liam turns in Louis's arms and nods.

"Can you... Well, I mean will you, could I..."

"Spit it out, Tommo." Liam chuckles.

"Could I rim you? Or... you could do me if you want?"

"Rim... as in...?"

Louis chuckles. "It's like... licking out a girl's pussy, but instead it's your arsehole."

Liam chokes. "What? Isn't that unhygienic?"

Louis shakes his head, then shrugs. "I mean, you just gotta clean it all properly. I can help you. I do it nonetheless."

Liam chuckles. "We're you hoping I'd do you, love?"

Louis shrugs. "I always hope for rimming, but no, it's just part of my normal shower routine."

"I'll rim you." Liam says finally, smiling cheekily. "You'll tell me how, yeah?" Louis nods. "Alright, where should we do this?"

Louis hums. "How about I lean over the back of the couch, yeah? And you kneel on the floor behind me."

Liam agrees and they both head for the sitting room, stripping when they get there. Louis climbs onto the couch, up on his knees, draping himself over the back.

Liam makes a choked sound, and when Louis looks back, he realises it wasn't a bad choke, his hand around the bulge of his cock, squeezing. "Lou, fuck, no ones ever turned me on as much as you do." Liam gets on his knees and takes Louis's cheeks into his hands, giving Louis's hole a tentative lick.

"Just... just, like, lick at it, like you would a cunt, and then... I dunno, just, yeah, stick with that."

So Liam does. He licks and even nibbles at Louis's rim, like he knows just what Louis likes, and doesn't need instruction once he learns the ropes, parting Louis's cheeks wider and licking inside Louis's hole.

Louis whines and comes at that, on the t-shirt he'd but on the couch to catch it, pressing his face into the back of the chair.

Louis kneels back up and reaches back to kiss Liam, hard and rough and hot, thrusting his tongue in Liam's mouth. "Want you to fuck me, please."

Liam moans. "God, yes, yes."

Louis leans back over the back of the couch and sucks his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet with spit.

He fingers himself quickly, whining into the rough material of the couch, fitting one, then two, then three fingers inside himself, stretching himself open while Liam watches, moaning.

When he's done, he lays on his back on the couch and waves Liam over. Liam climbs between his legs, talking hold of his thighs and lifting them. He spits on his hand and wraps it around his cock, slicking it up and pressing the head against Louis's hole.

"Yeah?"

Louis hums and nods his head, flinging his arm back against the arm of the chair. Liam pushes in and Louis whines. It hurts, it always does when it's been a while, but Louis pushes through it, waiting for the pain to ease. He's hard again, how can he not be, and he wraps the hand not over the couch around his cock as Liam bottoms out.

"Okay?" Liam asks, thumbs soothing as they trace shapes on Louis's thighs.

"Yeah, just a sec, hun, hurts a bit."

Liam nods, kissing Louis's right calf.

Louis nods him on, and Liam slides out until only the head's still inside Louis, pushing back in slow and careful.

He starts a rhythm like that, slow pushes of his cock, and it makes Louis's entire body tingle.

"Liam, _yes_."

It feels so good, but it's not enough, he wants it harder, faster, wants Liam to knock the breath out of him. He tells Liam so, and Liam takes instruction well, fucking into Louis so hard his head hits the couch arm with every inwards thrust. Liam's hitting his prostate dead on almost every time, and Louis reckons he doesn't even know. Louis has to shove his fist in his mouth to stop from screaming, Jesus _fuck_ , who even fucks like this?

"God, Liam, Liam, please, _please_."

Liam leans down, bending Louis in half, kissing him as he dicks into Louis, hitting his prostate over and over.

"God, god, god, god, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, Liam, _please_."

Liam sits back up and wraps his hand around Louis's cock, fucking into him harder and faster than before, if Louis thought possible, sending Louis over the edge.

Louis screams into his fist, spurting onto his belly, hole spasming around Liam's cock, pulling Liam's own orgasm from him.

Liam falls onto Louis with a groan as he's coming down, pressing sloppy, opened mouth kisses onto Louis's skin. "Jesus, _fuck_ , that was nice. Is it always like that? Have I been missing that for the last twenty-three years of my life?"

Louis chuckles, wrapping his legs around Liam's hips, squeezing his hole cheekily so Liam groans and his cock twitches. "I'm almost positive it's not always like that."

Liam leans up on his elbows and kisses Louis's mouth. "Was it just us, then, huh? We must be pretty special."

Louis snorts and smacks Liam's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go get cleaned up. I need a sleep after that, that was exhausting. Carry me?"

Liam groans, but he does it anyway.

-*-*-

On the nineteenth night after Louis had decided to make Christmas, Liam and Louis skip their nightly shag to get the house ready for Christmas. They decorate the walls and staircase, and put up the tree in the sitting room. They wrap presents for hours, and finally, when the clock (that still seems to work) chimes twelve, Liam and Louis head to bed to get ready for the morning.

In the morning, the kids wake them jumping up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Dada!" Freddie says, squishing Louis's cheeks together.

"What did you just say?"

"Dada!"

Louis looks at Liam. "Holy mother of Jesus, did you hear that?"

Liam grins, nodding. "Smart kid, I was a year and a half when I said my first-"

"Louis, Lou! Santa came!" Phoebe and Daisy interrupt in unison.

"Santa came?" Louis says, grinning brightly and acting excited for the kids.

"Yeah, yeah! We wanna open presents!"

Louis and Liam laugh. "Alright, but breakfast first, how about pancakes? I reckon we can scramble up the ingredients for that, don't you?"

They all bustle down stairs, Freddie yelling ' _Dada! Dada! Dada!_ ' over and over again until they reach the kitchen.

Liam and the twins gather eggs and milk for the pancakes, and Louis finds the butter, flour and sugar.

It's like any other Christmas Louis's had, presents, family, food, and it fills Louis with hope. He's filled with hope and wonder as he watches the kids tear open their presents, when he cooks their chicken and watches the kids play with their new toys.

Maybe this isn't the end.

-*-*-

**Prologue: Two years after the first outbreak**

"I had a weird dream."

Louis turns his head to look at Liam, who looks a little white as he sits next to Louis on the sitting room couch. He's trying to sew Phoebe's jacket back together, she'd put her head through the wrong hole and stretched the seams. "What was it about?"

"I... uhm, I dreamt that a plane was flying over the house. Louis, I think... it felt real. I think... I think we need to, like, but a sign up, to like, say we're here? I mean, I sound nuts, but just like, go with me on this?"

Louis smiles and presses a kiss to Liam's forehead. "Already, this afternoon we'll collets rocks and such, make a big arse sign. _Hello mortals_!"

Liam laughs, bumping his shoulder into Louis's and getting up.

Louis finishes the coat and then collects everyone. They all trudge out side into the weak summer heat and start collect things to write _Hello!_ on the driveway.

It takes them about three hours, and once they're done, they all head back inside for a good drink and dinner.

Nothing happens for days, no planes, no nothing. When Louis had just started suspecting Liam was going nuts after so long without other people, he wakes up from a nap on the porch to the sound of her engines.

"Louis, look!" Phoebe calls, point up into the sky, where there is indeed a plane. 

It passes them, and slowly it quietens, but Louis suspects they saw it.

His suspicions are confirmed later that night when he hears the plane again. This time, though, it doesn't pass over them, it stops in the paddock to the left of the house, engines turning off as they all watch the door.

"Hello! We saw your sign!" A voice calls as a woman climbs down the steps of the plane, heading over to them in a skirt suit. She has a thick American accent, and when she smiles, Louis's almost blinded by the whiteness of her teeth. "Oh well I never!"

She shakes their hands. She looks like a business woman cross First Lady. It's later that Louis finds out that she's the new President of the United States, and that they'd come to rescue any survivors of the outbreak.

Later that night, in the bed of their new apartments in Leeds, the government's accommodation for survivors, Louis finds himself staring at the sleeping children in his bed, between he and Liam. They have their own beds, in their own rooms, but they'd gotten so used to sleeping together that it was hard for them to break.

He survived the goddamned apocalypse, how does that even happen? He kept himself alive, and his siblings, his little boy, learnt how to de-feather a chicken, of all things, and most of all, he found love with someone he never, ever expected.

How many people can say that?


End file.
